Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyboard that is in favor of reducing the thickness.
Description of Related Art
Currently, the keyswitch device is one of the indispensable input devices to enter text or numbers while using a personal computer (PC). Moreover, consumer electronic products used in daily life or large-scale processing equipment used in the industrial sector require key structure units as input devices to be operated.
For a keyswitch of the keyswitch device, in order to guide the keycap to vertically move, a supporting structure is generally disposed under the keycap of the keyswitch. For example, a conventional scissors-like supporting structure is constituted of two supporting members pivotally connected to each other. In addition, in order to balance the force applied onto the keyswitch by a user, a balance bar is also generally disposed under the keycap of the keyswitch. As such, no matter being applied at an edge or a corner of the keycap, the force can be spread evenly across the entire surface of the keycap.
For a current notebook computer, its development direction is aiming to lightness and thinness, therefore the keyboard structure thereof must be improved to meet the above requirements and also has to reduce the overall vertical height of the keyswitches and simplify the mechanism, so as to better meet the current modification direction and market demand of electronic devices. However, the conventional scissors-like supporting structure occupies a certain vertical height. As a result, a certain height space of the notebook computer must be reserved for the keyboard for installation, which makes the overall thickness of the notebook computer unable to be reduced.
Accordingly, how to provide a keyboard to solve the aforementioned problems becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.